The invention concerns 1,2,3-triphenyl-1-pentanone derivatives which are effective in treating estrogen-dependent tumors.
It is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1 013 907 that 1,1,2-triphenylalkene derivatives may possess antiestrogenic properties and are thus suitable for the treatment of hormone-dependent tumors. In addition to these compounds, a series of further nonsteroid, antiestrogenic active ingredients has become known, the basic structures of which are of the triarylalkene type.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and effective compounds exhibiting high antiestrogenic activity which are thus useful in the treatment of estrogen-dependent tumors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compound having high binding affinity to the estradiol receptor of the uterus.